Body in the Basement
by Abz-FriendsFanatic
Summary: Its pretty selfexplanatory


Body in the Basement  
  
A*N: I've had this idea for like over a year; and I finally decided that I would write it. Hope you enjoy it! It's my first fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FRIENDS characters that we all know and love, but I do own the ones I made up.  
  
** Kay, so this takes place in Season 2, Ross and Rachel are dating (, Monica's dating Richard, Chandler and Janice are dating, and Joey is just sleeping around as usual lol. Oh and Rachel's working at Central Perk. **  
  
Rachel woke up next to Ross in her cozy bed, she looked to the right of her where she saw her alarm clock on the night stand which read 9:13am. Rachel laid her head back down on Ross's chest; then quickly shot back up.  
  
"Shit!" She gasped.  
  
Ross immediately woke up, "What honey, what's wrong?" he questioned.  
  
"Ugh, I was suppose to be at work at 8:45!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well since you're late already, a few more minutes wont hurt ya, will they?" Ross asked flirtatiously, as he crawled on the bed toward Rachel, who was frantically getting dressed.  
  
Rachel chuckled, "I'd love to stay baby, I really really would. But seeing how I'm not the greatest employee or anything I better go." Rachel kissed Ross, got up off of the bed and walk quickly into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen sat the cute couple, Monica and Richard. They were eating the bacon and eggs that Monica made for them.  
  
"Hey Rach, how was your sleep?" asked Rachel's best friend Monica.  
  
"Oh, Good," Rachel answered, "Sorry to run you guys, but I'm really late for work. Are you guys come down soon?" Rachel asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours, See you then hun." Monica said.  
  
"Okay, great, See ya!" Rachel said while she opened the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Rachel ran behind the counter, put on her apron and grabbed a coffeepot when she turned around and hit Gunther.  
  
"Rachel, so glad you could make it." Gunther said blandly.  
  
"Oh God, Gunther I'm so sorry my alarm clock didn't go off, I got here as fast as I could." Rachel explained.  
  
"Uh huh, okay it's alright Rachel don't worry about it." Gunther said sympathetically. Only because one day, one day you will be my girlfriend. He thought.  
  
"Okay, um, thanks Gunther." Rachel said as she turned around rolling her eyes.  
  
"Actually Rachel," Gunther said, "Could you please do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?" She inquired.  
  
"Can you go into the basement and get me the coffee beans from the big freezer, thanks." Gunther said as he turned around to greet a customer.  
  
Rachel walked down the hall that passed the restrooms and went to the very end, there was only one light illuminating the scary dead-end. She opened the door and tried to find a light switch, there wasn't one to be found. Rachel started to get scared she didn't like basements, they freaked her out.  
  
"Okay Rach, you can do it, there's nothing to be scared about, it's just a basement." She uttered to herself. A very dark basement, she thought.  
  
She finished walking down the stairs, and started searching for the big freezer. There was a light in a corner of the basement; it was the only thing that made her not as scared.  
  
"Come on Rachel, just find the big old freezer and get the hell out of here." She mumbled once again to herself.  
  
Rachel stood in the middle of the floor, turning around every few seconds because she felt like she was being watched. Her legs were shaking as her took a few steps. She squinted her eyes, so she could see more clearly, when she finally found the stupid freezer in which she was searching for.  
  
"Ahh, I found it!" She said out loud.  
  
She lifted the heavy door, and put the kickstand-like figure up so the door wouldn't fall. The light bulb that was in the freezer was barely on, Rachel could barely see. She then grabbed the bag of coffee beans, which revealed what might be the most frightening thing Rachel had seen her entire life. It was a head, a human head.  
  
Rachel backed away from the freezer; she was so scared, she didn't believe what she had seen. Her eyes shifted back and forth, as her breathing became heavy and heavier each second. She kept backing up; she wanted to scream but she was in such a state of shock it just wouldn't come out. She was still backing up, ready to turn around. When she hit something, she hit something that felt like a person. The person grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't cry out for help.  
  
Rachel blacked out.  
  
** Okay, that's Chapter one. Please read and review! Any comments, complaints, criticism, or concerns are welcome. Hope you liked it. I'll try to get Chapter two up ASAP! ** 


End file.
